In recent years, as a biosensor, a technique capable of noninvasively utilizing living cells in analyses has been disclosed (for example, Patent Literature 1). Patent Literature 1 discloses a biosensor having a structure in which a detection surface for detecting a change in the physical properties of a negative charge is covered with a phenylboronic acid group binding to a sialic acid sample (cells themselves or a sugar chain derived from the cells).